


Recalling

by woodenmonster



Category: Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodenmonster/pseuds/woodenmonster
Summary: “我认为这不是信仰的问题，你就是个懦夫。”Smitty记得他对着Doss坦着左脸的时候，Doss那双蜜棕色的眼睛反射着天花板上那盏奄奄一息的灯发出的昏黄的光。那是一种太过于复杂的眼神，坚定，又悲哀，又隐忍，还有更多他甚至说不上的东西。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 电影向BE，细节有出入！><

“我认为这不是信仰的问题，你就是个懦夫。”

Smitty记得他对着Doss坦着左脸的时候，Doss那双蜜棕色的眼睛反射着天花板上那盏奄奄一息的灯发出的昏黄的光。那是一种太过于复杂的眼神，坚定，又悲哀，又隐忍，还有更多他甚至说不上的东西。

周围的窃窃私语的声音又提高了音量，有几声“胆小鬼”突兀地冒了出来。

尽管这看起来让Smitty变得更加有气势了，大家都站在他这一边，Doss像个玉米杆柱在地上，绷紧在原地，看起来有些孤助无力。

但他现在只想让这些多管闲事的人闭嘴。

他在等着Doss回他一拳，大概就算是拳头也是像他看起来那样是软弱无力的吧，他简直像是随随便便就会被一阵风吹到几百英里外。

但是Doss只是一直用那太过于——太过于冷静的的眼神看着他，甚至让Smitty觉得他是在怜悯自己。

他直起身来，有一丝没由来的失望。

他随手翻了翻那本一直被Doss当成宝贝一样放在身上的圣经，一张黑白照片就突然出现在了书页之间，他拿起了那张照片，上头是一个漂亮的姑娘。

“嘿，看看这是什么？”他把照片高高举起，然后大家都凑过来探头探脑地看，还有人吹了声响亮的口哨，“不错的小妞啊。”

Doss看起来终于没有那么冷静了，这让Smitty多少有点没有由来并且显得很蠢的成就感，“把它还给我。”

“求我。”Smitty捏着照片，几乎就要把自己的鼻子压在Doss的鼻子上，他几乎能感受到Doss有些不稳的气息打在自己的下巴上。

“求你。”

“求我把照片还给你。”

“求你，把照片还给我。”

Smitty看着Doss，他似乎并不以此为耻，这让他刚刚得来的成就感一下子灰飞烟灭。他现在没什么兴趣了，像飞飞镖一样把照片丢到了地上，在安静的空气里发出了啪的一声。

有一部分围观的人跟着他走到一边，围着他对他说“干得漂亮”。

现在Smitty不想再掩饰他对他们这种行为的厌恶了，他恶狠狠地瞪了他们一眼，于是那群大兵便莫名其妙地散开了。

Smitty在房间的阴暗处靠墙站着，悄悄地不受控制地看向Doss的方向，他捡起地上的照片，无视那些凑到他耳旁的挑衅话语，抹了抹照片仔细地夹回了那一小本圣经中。

－

那次长官找Doss的麻烦，并且罚了整个班的人，Smitty就猜到了，大家不会那么轻易地放过给他们找来这些的Doss。

实际上大家没有试图掩饰自己的脚步，他们跨着步走到Doss床边，没有多少力就掀翻了那张简易的铁架床，没有等Doss从睡意中缓过来就一哄而上。打人的时候，即使没有惨叫，肉体和包裹着骨头的肉体相撞的声音也是很恼人的，再说了，掀翻铁架床的声音已经足以吵醒这个房间中的所有人。

不知道是谁把灯打开了，这下Smitty彻底醒了，他不耐烦地嚷了一句“我在试着睡觉”。

没有人回应他，于是他看向了这次的主角，Doss身边的人散开了，那个开了灯的人似乎想去扶他起来，但他只是猛地往后一缩，抗拒地整个人一抖，几乎就要一脚踹到那个好心人的裆部上。

Smitty觉得自己的太阳穴在一抽一抽地跳，于是他翻身坐起，抬起手捏住那两块皮肤，斜着眼看着还在地上发着抖坐着的Doss，哼出了一口气。

大家又把灯关了，很快又响起了几个或高或低的呼噜声。但Smitty却不想睡了，他只是侧身躺了下来，把右臂压在头下，垂眼在黑暗中看着Doss，从窗户投进的月光让他暴露在了最显眼的地方。

Doss不知道过了多久才扶着墙站起来，努力地把被推翻的床掀回来，铁架发出了不算小声的吱呀声，招来了有些人在梦里不满的粗暴的哼声。他站的有些不稳，于是Smitty在内心了嘲讽了一句玉米杆子。对于那么多人数的群殴来说，他受的伤不算重的了，好歹没有被打断肋骨——至少看起来是这样的。

血从他额头上的伤口流下来，几乎盖住了他半张脸。他把上衣脱了下来，把它按在了额头上，但看起来并没有多大成效。他的肩膀也受了伤，总之看起来很惨。

Smitty看着他忍着痛爬上床，然后把被子扯到自己身上，不时挪一下位子。他能听到Doss有些粗重的呼吸声，所以估计他也不好受。

不知道过了多久，Smitty不知道是自己习惯了粗重的呼吸声还是它的确平缓了一些，至少他觉得它不再那么突兀了。

他终于把一直黏在那个拱起的黑色模糊轮廓上的目光移向了窗外的如银月光，咬了咬嘴唇，不知道自己在想什么。

“你怎么样？”

过了几秒他才反应过来自己这样冒了一句话，于是他变得有些尴尬，尽管并没有人知道他莫名其妙地问了这么一句话。

Doss没有回答他，也没有人骂他神经病，所以Smitty可以肯定这件事不会被别人拿来嘲笑他了。

但是他不知道应该高兴还是失望。

－

其实时间根本不长，转眼他们就站在冲绳岛的泥土上了。

军车把前线刚下来的所有东西往他们前进的反方向运——伤员，伤员，和死尸。

每个伤员看起来都很糟糕，没几个人身上不是沾满血的。包扎在他们额头手臂或者是胸膛上的纱布每一个都已经被血染透，露出了触目惊心的猩红。他们脸上沾满了泥土和灰尘，再和凝固的血迹混在一起，让他们就像是从地狱回来的夜叉。

当然，实际情况也就是这样。

“只有这些人下来了。”Smitty听到某个长官这么说。

那些运输尸体的车，几乎就要散发一股臭气，那些尸体和伤员相比没有差太多，但是它们大多不是完整的了，从伤口能看到裸露的肌肉，还有些许骨头，其中掺杂着军绿色的布料，光是看就让人感觉难受。

现在每个人都知道前线有多残酷了，至少不是个能让你有勇气赌自己能活过前15分钟的地方。

Smitty的视线跟着其中某一辆战车移动，然后余光看到了一个和其他人相比有些瘦弱的身影。

Doss摘下了自己戴在头上的崭新的头盔，过不了多久，它也会像那些尸体和伤员的脸一样脏，沾满了泥土和血。

Smitty在内心嘲笑了他一番，在他看来，自己的未来大概也和这些人是一样的，与其浪费力气为他们难过祈祷，不如想想怎么不让敌人的子弹射穿自己。

他不相信上帝，小时候在孤儿院的经历已经让他不再相信美好、温柔或者是爱这种和美好相关的东西了。

就连他的母亲都能把他丢去孤儿院，你还能指望他去相信谁爱谁？

站在Doss身旁的两个人也跟着他摘下了头盔，这样一来，队列里就有更多人像Doss那样摘下他们也许能保命的头盔来表示对这些死者的尊重。

到最后，就连在Smitty身旁那个粗壮的大汉也这么做了，大家无声地目送着越来越多的尸体，在轰隆的发动机声中默默对自己的未来开始本能地紧张。

最后Smitty也摘下了头盔，尽管他并不知道这是为了什么。

－

爬上战场之后，Smitty才真正地认识到了什么是地狱。

战场上还有很多直接死在日本人的枪下或者刺刀下或者炸药下的士兵，他们有的甚至已经不能称得上拥有一张脸了，唯一能辨认他们身份的东西只有挂在胸前的沾满血和泥的军牌。很多尸体上已经生了蛆，或者是被沙地里的肥老鼠啃掉了一大块，从腹部里露出的肠子在那些皮毛油亮的大老鼠来说简直是盛宴。

打头阵的士兵中的一个人按到了瘫倒在地上的伤员，他猛地坐起来，撕心裂肺地喊着，双眼瞪得几乎下一秒眼球就会掉出。

那像是一个信号，所有的子弹从那一刻开始打出，打穿了许多连战场面貌都没有完全看清的士兵的胸膛和脑袋，在一瞬间就轻易地夺取他们的生命。

Smitty握紧了他手中的步枪，冲进了弹雨中。

开战了大概二十分钟那样子的时候，Smitty躲在一座岩石后休息，突然身旁爬来一个脏兮兮的人，然后是一个立马压上他的日本人。

Smitty那时候没注意到那就是Doss，只是立马抬起枪往那个日本人身上毫不怜惜地射了好几枪。等那日本人的尸体被下面那个倒霉的家伙推开的时候，Smitty才发现那是Doss，他本以为他在开场五分钟的时候就应该被日本人射穿。

他真的没有带枪，就像他在训练营里所坚持的那样。Smitty想他应该是疯了，他觉得如果他能侥幸活到晚上，一定会疯狂地哀求给他一把枪——但他认为，Doss没有这样的能力活到那时候。

“你还好吧？”他向Doss抬了抬下巴，然后得到了对方的肯定。Doss用力地点了点头，看起来有些发愣，但至少还没丢命。但如果再这样下去，他连哀求一把枪的机会都不会有了。

Smitty盯着他看了几秒，然后站起身来，再次冲向最靠近死亡的地方。

接下来的一整天Smitty再也没有见到Doss。

直到夜晚到来，他们在战壕里稍作休息的时候Smitty才看到和大家一样灰头土脸的Doss。他感觉见了鬼，Doss身上完全没有任何的致命伤，甚至能称得上中伤的都没有，只有裸露在外的皮肤受到的擦伤。

长官大声地告诫着他们无论是想方便还是干点什么，都绝对不能走出战壕。不过显然Doss并没有在听这话，不然他也不会在长官说这话的同时开始走向战场的方向——除非是他今天被吓出毛病了就是想和长官对着干，去找死。

现在大家都比较积极，觉得只要还能挨过明天不被射穿，就能安心地回去了。

“Doss，你去干什么？！”长官的语气比起担忧，更像是对下属无视自己指令的不满。

“战场上还有很多伤员。”Doss用那种依旧冷静的语气回答，抬了抬挂在手掌上的头盔，看起来绝对不像是正常人会去做的。

长官没有再说什么了，任由他转身离开相对安全的战壕。

Smitty看着那个小身板，心里不屑地想着他哪来的自信认为自己不会因为这个举动死掉？不过他想自己应该也是脑子出问题了，不然怎么会重新拿好步枪，对着长官喊了一句“我跟他去”。

他们两人小心翼翼地在死尸中行走着，努力不让鞋子踩到太多会响的东西。Smitty看着Doss蹲着挨个摸以各种怪异姿势倒在地上的人——也可能是尸体——的脖子，试图找到几个还顽强留着一口气的。偶尔Smitty也会帮忙，但是大多数时候他只是小心地四处张望着，避免突来的一颗子弹射穿他们其中一个人的头——更糟糕，两个一起。

但是日本人似乎一下子都蒸发了，他们很安全地进行着搜救，身上甚至没有再添一道伤口。等到天实在太黑的时候，Smitty才和Doss重新回到战壕。

他们坐在土坑里，刚吃完难吃得要死的肉罐头。一起的搜救似乎让两个人之间的气氛缓和了不少，他们两个人借着月光勉强地看清对方的脸。

“你知道吗，你应该觉得自己配不上那个姑娘。”Smitty吞下口中的肉，口感绝对算不上好，并且介于他正一边听着坑外老鼠啃食的声音，这肉吃得实在是有些恶心。

“是的，是的，我知道。”Doss笑了起来，太灿烂就笑容让Smitty有那么一瞬间有种错觉，就像他们并不是正坐在某个战场上的土坑里，而是坐在湖边的大树下，在暖烘烘的风和阳光里扯着无聊的笑话。

“她应该和我这样的男人在一起。”Smitty低下头，擦着手中的机枪，嘴上这么说，脑子里想的却是另外的事。

Doss是个好人，而且不是个没用的人。

他现在才认识到，他有点喜欢这个玉米杆一样的家伙。如果他们能活着回去，即便是缺胳膊少腿，他会打算住在Doss家旁边，无论那时候他和谁结婚，他都会和他成为最好的朋友——尽管他并没有多少自信Doss会把他当做自己最好的朋友。周末的时候他们可以吹着风，不再是带着恐惧地回忆这段时间的血腥。他们还能一起扫墓，抚着那些雪白的墓碑，对着它们吐露一些话语。

“是的，直到她认清你的为人为止。”Doss依然挂着笑，并不以此为恼，有种太傻的乐观。但是Smitty也不想搅他的兴，毕竟就连他自己也忍不住挂着没有由来的笑——大家都必须承认，Desmond Doss的笑容有太阳一样的感染力。

他们又聊了些东西，但Smitty不太记得是些什么了，只记得Doss谈论到经常无缘无故地被父亲打。

然后他对Doss说，你起码还知道自己的父亲是谁。

不过就像他说的，他也懒得知道。他对这个人甚至连一点概念都没有。

但在看到Doss那双明亮的眼睛和那张快乐的脸上闪过的愧疚后，他就后悔了。但他没有再说些什么，只是让Doss去休息一下。

Doss一定是很累了，Smitty听着他的呼吸声，确定他一分钟不到就睡着了。

小时候在孤儿院里他绝对不是什么好茬子，夜晚偷溜出去的时候就需要注意管理员是不是真的睡着了，久了他也就知道怎么辨认假睡和真的睡着之间呼吸的区别了。

月光柔和地打在Doss的脸上，在吃东西前擦干净的脸显得十分无害。Smitty还是难以相信，看起来这样柔软的人怎么能在战场上不受伤地活下来。

过了一阵子Doss的呼吸变得有些急促，Smitty猜想他是做噩梦了，但是他却不想叫醒他。他几乎是有些近乎于痴迷地看着Doss那张有点痛苦的脸，有细小的汗从他的额头渗出，听着他不时发出的有些痛苦的哼声。

等到Smitty反应过来自己实在有些变态于是决定拍醒他的时候，Doss便猛吸了一口气，几乎就要跳起来举起枪扫射——当然，这只是看起来，Doss是不会做这种事的，他可是 Desmond Doss。

“做噩梦了？”他明知故问，但是不知道除此之外还能说些说么。

“我梦到我被日本人杀死了，”Doss还在轻微地喘着气，抬手抹掉了额头上渗出的汗水，那双眼睛像是在寻求什么地看向Smitty，Smitty几乎就快不能承受这样的对视，他不清楚这是为什么，“我就那样躺在那里，无能为力，看着他们把我刺死。”

Smitty沉默了几秒，然后拍了拍自己的枪，“枪就在这里。”

Doss看着他，然后还有些气息不稳地说，他曾经在心里对他爸开了枪，这就是他决定再也不拿枪的原因。

其实Smitty不懂，如果是他，即使他真的对自己父亲开了枪，这也不会成为阻止自己对日本人开枪的理由。

“你真是疯子，一般人在经历了这样的一天之后都会疯狂地寻求一把枪。”

但是虽然他不能理解Doss的信仰，但他知道他有多坚定地坚守着自己的信仰。

最后Smitty拍了拍Doss的肩膀，然后低声对他说，再休息一下吧，可能明天之后就再也没有休息的机会了。

－

天刚打亮的时候，日本人就像幽灵一样出现在了他们的战壕附近，这个疯狂的民族不知道死为何物，只知道一个劲地向前冲，不断地朝不说日语的任何人开枪，刺刀。

所有人都从梦中惊醒，连一丝睡意都不被允许残留，立马像一直以来训练的那样抬枪冲那些疯狂的身影扫射。

但完全没有准备的士兵们太过于被动，日本人的来势太凶猛，第一颗子弹射出开始的不到十分钟内地上就已经躺下了太多的尸体。

Doss像昨天干的那样，义无反顾地带着脏兮兮的医疗包冲到战场上，拼了命地挽救每一条还在苟延残喘的生命。

然后大家都听到了撤退的指令，但日本人显然死了心不打算就这样让他们在杀了他们一天之后开心地下到自己的营地上。他们疯狂地扑上，就像饥饿的野狗，火药是他们的爪牙。

Smitty有种预感，这个战场就是他这辈子看到的最后的东西了——他的预感一向很准。但此刻他只希望这都是自己因为过度紧张而出现的错觉。

他觉得这大概也是他的错觉，或者说他希望这是错觉——日本人的进攻实在太过猛烈，他们不知道从哪里出现，也不知道从哪里消失，神出鬼没地给你身边的人一枪，一回头却看不到开枪的人。

他也听到了撤退的命令，也卖了命地拔腿往山崖跑，尽自己所能地向视野所及的日本人开枪。他听到背后有日本人粗暴的吼声，好几颗子弹擦着他的脸飞过去。

空气里塞满了灰尘和泥土，每喘一口气都是一种折磨。看到的东西都是扭曲晃动的，Smitty突然有种错觉，日本人的子弹会错开自己，让自己安安全全地撤退，回到山崖下那个简陋但是安全的营地。

直到他的腹部感受到了一阵被贯穿的剧痛，就像是同时被十把刀刺穿，然后在你的伤口里放了一个下一秒就爆炸的炸弹。

他猛地踉跄了一下，但还是拼命地向前跑着，努力反手盲目地给了好几枪。他似乎听到了一个日本人的惨叫，他不知道自己是不是听错了，但他还是得意地笑了笑。

Doss，Doss。

他不知道自己怎么会想到这个人，但他觉得，只要他能挨到Doss身边，就像昨晚他和Doss一起搜救伤员的时候，Doss会对他说他和每个伤员都说的那句话——“我会带你回家”。

但很快这种念想被接下来的几枪彻底打碎。

他的左肩膀被一阵带着剧痛的冲击力往前猛推了一下。

然后是胸口。

他的胃在抽痛，他想它一定是被打穿了，搞不好就连肾脏也被打碎了——他努力否认这个想法，他很清楚如果真的是那样那意味着什么。

最后他的大腿也被射穿了，强烈的痛苦让他直接摔倒在地，他抓着粗糙的沙土尽了全力地向前爬，靠在一根脏兮兮的横木上大口喘着气。

他看到了一个带着医疗包的身影，但很快他发现那不是Doss，他不记得他叫什么了，但他知道他是那个从前线下过一次的医疗兵。

他不知道自己一瞬间的失落来自于哪。

他掏出了医疗包中的纱布准备给Smitty按住伤口，但突来的一颗子弹射穿了他的腹部，或者应该是大腿——大概，Smitty的视线迷迷糊糊，他猜想是因为自己失血过多。

于是他和那个医疗兵坐在横木后，大口地喘着气，在他缓过来爬过来给Smitty处理伤口之前，他听到了一个软糯的声音。

还能有谁，除了Desmond还能有谁会有这种听起来就很好欺负的声音？

Doss发现了在掩体后瘫坐着的那个医疗兵，他掏出血浆准备供给他，但是Smitty看见那个医疗兵指了指自己，于是Doss立马爬过来给自己处理伤口。

Smitty开始觉得有些冷，强烈的本能驱使着他抓住了Doss的手——那双手虽然脏兮兮的，但是带着昭示着生命的热度。

他想应该是自己的手实在太过于冰凉，因为在那一瞬间，他看见Doss脸上的恐惧加深了。

“挺住， Smitty，挺住，”他缓乱地喊着，双手有些颤抖但迅速地在他的胸口上按了一块纱布，再掏出止血带绑住了他的大腿，“我会带你回家，好吗？”

他觉得自己大概是没办法回去了。

“我好害怕。”

他几乎就要像一个撒娇的幼童一样嚎啕大哭。甚至只是刚刚在昨天晚上，他还在想以后能和Doss当最好的朋友，一起谈谈这段地狱一般的时间。

他还想在暖烘烘的风里逗笑Doss的小孩，再掐一把他的脸把他弄哭。

他还想了很多，很多太过于甜腻，让他甚至耻于启齿。

但是现在，他被Doss抗在肩膀上，却感到自己的生命是那么清晰地在流逝。

耳边的炮火声像是被拉长扭曲了，和自己隔着一层厚厚的，但是隔音效果却不好的墙——就和自己参军前的小公寓一样。

Doss的手就在自己鼻前，捏得紧紧的，但他却感受不到那股力度，他所有的神经都被痛苦霸占了。

他想起了以前孤儿院集体到教堂祷告的时候，他看到的那本圣经。当然，他没有去看，他甚至不屑于去看，他认为自己没有神，是不受到庇佑的。

只是，他现在觉得，也许自己的神已经出现了，就在此刻，拼了全力地把他扛向山崖边缘。

Smitty甚至在想，如果这时候有一颗不长眼的子弹要射穿他的神，他还能帮他挡一枪，用这具即将死去的身体。

他把鼻尖抵上了Doss那只沾满泥土和血的手，似乎在一瞬间看到了自己和Doss在湖边钓鱼的画面。

－

”那时候，我感觉他的身体越来越沉重，“Doss用平淡的声音述说着，膝旁坐着一个瘦小的，但是有一双圆圆的明亮的蓝眼睛的男孩——就像他的妈妈，”我知道那是他的灵魂在被上帝召唤。“

”可是你为什么最喜欢他？“男孩子不解地摇摇头，然后用好奇的眼神看向Doss，”他打过你，还在大家面前羞辱你。“

”但他其实也是一个温柔的人，我想，如果不是他，我也不会有这个东西，“他敲了敲那几块块被男孩紧紧握在手里的勋章，”而且……“

他打住了，没有再说下去，只是把手搭在了身旁那个雪白的墓碑上，双眼远远地看向那条新修的马路，视野逐渐变得有些模糊。

”他们是真正的英雄，比我们之中的任何一个都要伟大。“

风暖烘烘的，温柔地拥抱着这一块墓地，旺盛的绿让它不那么凄凉可哀。

这里，埋葬着他们的一切，过去的回忆，如今的骸骨，和甚至从未说出口过的未来。


End file.
